Hero
}|GetValue= }| | name = Hero | implemented = 6.4 | hp = 1400 | exp = 1200 | ratio = 0.857 | summon = -- | convince = -- | creatureclass = Humans | primarytype = Outlaws | isboss = no | abilities = Melee (0-240), Arrows (0-120), Self-Healing (200-250) | maxdmg = 360 | walksthrough = Energy, Poison | ignoresfields = Fire | pushable = No | pushobjects = Yes | immunities = Invisibility, Paralysis | physicalDmgMod = 70% | holyDmgMod = 50% | deathDmgMod = 120% | fireDmgMod = 70% | energyDmgMod = 60% | iceDmgMod = 90% | earthDmgMod = 50% | drownDmgMod = 100%? | hpDrainDmgMod = 100%? | behavior = Heroes attack the enemy with deadly hits and shoot them with arrows when they try to escape. | sounds = "Let's have a fight!"; "I will sing a tune at your grave."; "Have you seen princess Lumelia?"; "Welcome to my battleground!". | location = In Hero Cave in Edron, it has many rooms with many kinds of monsters and different amounts of Heroes. Also in Magician Quarter, accompanied by other monsters. | notes = A powerful and often hunted creature, also the only creature that has the full Crown Set in its loot. It wears an outfit similar to the old gamemaster's outfit, but in different colors. It also has a misleading name, don't expect this hero to come save you any time soon. | strategy = A team hunting these may consist of a Knight blocking and using Challenge regularly, these are easy to kill from a medium level of about 50, although it probably won't be profitable. Knights: You can hunt these from around lvl 70 and skills 80/80. Try always fighting one hero at a time using exori hur and exori ico to counteract their healing. Wearing equipment with physical protection is effective. Unless you're a high level knight who can run from spawn to spawn and slay multiple heroes with exori min and exori gran. Mages: Can start killing heroes solo without mana shield, from about level 60. For level 60+ players, these can be killed moderately easy using a Death Wand or Rod and using Death Strike. Because they are quite weak Death Damage, they can be killed at lower levels very easily using Sudden Death runes. Although, this will be harder to profit with. Don't bother summoning anything, you'd spend more time healing your summons doing any damage. Try to not use Magic Shield, unless you’re facing more heroes than you can handle. When you are mage level 55+ you can solo these using only exura. Paladins: Can do as they would with any other creature, run and shoot preferably with some spears and a shield, using Ethereal Spear to aid in killing them. All Vocations You can also use Dwarven Set with all vocations to reduce damage but it will also reduce your capacity as a mage or paladin. image:Heroes 2.gif|A Knight and Druid team. | loot = 0-100 gp, Scroll, 0-13 Arrows, Red Rose, Grapes, Bow, 0-4 Sniper Arrows, Meat, Green Tunic, Scroll of Heroic Deeds (semi-rare), Wedding Ring (semi-rare), Rope (semi-rare), Red Piece of Cloth (semi-rare), Lyre (rare), Two Handed Sword (rare), Scarf (rare), Small Notebook (rare), War Hammer (rare), Great Health Potion (rare), Crown Legs (rare), Fire Sword (rare), Crown Armor (very rare), Might Ring (rare), Crown Helmet (very rare), Crown Shield (very rare), Piggy Bank (extremely rare). }}